


What Is A Gia? [ON PERMANENT? HIATUS]

by phoenixfire_19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfire_19/pseuds/phoenixfire_19
Summary: The Avengers move back into the Tower after the Compound is blown up, putting them straight in the path of Pepper Potts` new assistant, I mean human whirlwind, Gia. Friendships are built, questionable decisions are made, and everyone learns what family is supposed to be.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. "Its Either an Anomaly or a Cult"

No one really knew how or when Gia showed up.

Granted, none of them were really at the Tower anyway. When the Avengers first convened, they lived at the Tower until Tony made the decision to separate the Avengers from Stark Industries, at least on a base of operations level. Everyone knew that Tony still funded everything. Once the Compound was built, the Avengers moved out there; Tony basically lived there as well, staying in the labs for week-long Science! benders before groggily retreating to the Tower to sleep and then head back to the labs. He trusted Pepper to run everything and since they were on permanent hiatus, he didn’t talk to her about business things. She was still his lifeline and confidante, especially after everything that had happened, from the whole “Civil War” fiasco to the purple nut-grape Thanos. They weren’t meant to be romantically but she was very much still a part of his life. They told each other a lot.

Which is why it was a surprise to come back to find Pepper on the throne of Stark Industries with another petite, fiery redhead at her side.

Natasha and Steve met her first, completely by accident. Tony had gone ahead of the group to talk to Pepper, letting her know that since the latest bad guy group had blown up the Compound, they would be staying in the Tower again until further notice. So much had gone down over the past few years; thankfully, things were on less of a planetary threat scale. After nearly an hour had passed with no response, Steve and Natasha left Bruce, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, and Clint in the van and headed in themselves.

As the door was about to shut behind them, Natasha flung an arm out to catch it. Steve raised an eyebrow only for her to gesture down the sidewalk. A woman was walking briskly towards them, juggling two coffee cups, a set of car keys, and a phone which she was rapidly tapping away on, as well as an overflowing messenger bag sliding down her shoulder. An oversized patchwork coat wrapped her frame in shades of burgundy and brown, matching beanie on her head with a hazel green scarf trailing behind her. Steve quickly engaged in the chivalry competition and opened the other door. She breezed through like a tornado, throwing a thank you over her shoulder before dashing to the closing elevator. The door slid shut behind her as Natasha and Steve headed to the front desk to find a location on Tony or Pepper.

\---

After going back to the car and gathering up the rest of the man-children and others, Natasha forced everyone inside the elevator, pressing the correct floor where Tony and Pepper (supposedly) were. A silent elevator ride followed; everyone was exhausted from sorting through the rubble of the Compound. The doors slid open to familiar voices.

“–don’t even understand, how did this happen in the first place?” Pepper stated, clearly fed up. She was leaning up against the bar with eyebrows arched while Tony sputtered to explain exactly why he hadn’t been able to stop the destruction of the Compound and the lack of backup plan. The two turned to look at the mass of people now gathered in the room.

“Hey Pepper. How are you doing?” Nat smiled.

Pepper sighed but her eyes grinned. “Longsuffering as ever but hanging in there. I don’t know how you manage to wrangle all of them.”

“Hey!” Tony protested as everyone fell into laughter, gathering around the conversation.

Pepper walked around the bar. “Of course its not a problem for you all to live here now. All of your rooms are still intact; Tony even made improvements to your floors. I don’t know how much we`ll see of each other but I`m guessing that we`ll be quite busy doing clean-up on that event and getting you all settled in. I look forward to seeing you guys around. Tony, you`ll give them a tour of all the renovations? I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

They were cut off by the elevator doors sliding open and the girl from earlier stumbling out.

“Sorry I`m late! There was traffic and then the coffee shop got your order wrong so I had to take twice as long there and then there was road work so I had to go a different way and I get here only to find that some assholes were parked out front in my usual spot so I had to go park in the depths of the pits. I didn’t get their license plate because I wasn’t wearing my glasses but some people held the door for me and I caught the elevator so I was able to deliver the Thursday cookies to our R&D peeps before they got sucked into the black hole of Science!. Here`s your coffee, Pepsi.”

The Avengers silently blushed in shame as the woman handed the coffee to a grateful Pepper. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it up on a hook, revealing a mismatched sweater, cardigan, and skirt of colorful patterns. Her frizzy curls bounced as she whirled past them all. She threw her bag down and shuffled through a mess of files and materials to retrieve her glasses from their case, sliding them onto her face with a sigh.

“Now I can see! What time is our meeting, Boss Lady?” The woman looked up from gathering her papers to see Pepper watching her with an amused grin and the blank stares of the World`s Mightiest Heroes.

“Avengers, meet Gia. Gia, the Avengers. They are most likely the assholes who were in your parking spot.”

“But we also held the door!” Steve butted in, unhelpfully.

Gia pursed her lips. “Thank you most kindly. Don’t take my spot again. Now, if you`ll excuse us, we have an empire to run.” With that, she and Pepper walked away, heels clicking. They looked down to see Gia`s shoes; bright purple polka dot heels against her bumblebee striped tights.

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples. “There are enough strong-willed female redheads in this building to be classified as either anomaly or a cult and I don’t know which one.”


	2. Chapter Two: "See something you like, Stark?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hunts down Pepper, only to find a wild Gia in action.

“Well!” Tony clapped his hands, breaking the spell. “I didn’t know Pepper had a Natalie 2.0 but let`s get you all settled!”

He ignored the glare Natasha sent his way in lieu of leading the team to their respective floors. He suppressed a noise of surprise when FRIDAY alerted him that all recent design modifications and updates to their floors were personally overseen and organized by Pepper`s Gia. The rooms were homey but tweaked to the comfort and interests of each of their inhabitants. He made a note to thank her eventually, if she ever stopped hating them.

After everyone was oriented to their new home, Tony figured that Pepper was probably done with her meeting and could afford to be annoyed a little bit more. A smile on his face, he practically skipped to the elevator.

\---

“–well, Mr. Walters, it does in fact mention that in your contract but only on the occasion that you would provide collateral.”

Tony walked into Pepper`s office to see none other than Gia herself, seated on a swivel chair with her shoes kicked off and stocking feet propped up on the desk. She nibbled on a pencil as she snapped her gum at this ‘Mr. Walters’ who was on the phone. 

She looked up to see Tony and waved him in, pointing at the phone and rolling her eyes. Tony stifled a chuckle as she pulled her feet off the desk and spun around, pressing the phone into her ear with her shoulder as she shuffled papers. 

“Mr. Walters, honey, can I call you honey? Yeah, well the thing is, you`ve failed to contribute any positive input to Stark Industries for, going on fourteen years now. The turnaround in this industry is fairly quick, I`m sure you understand, and Ms. Potts feels that its only fair to take the competitive nature of the business and bring it into the boardroom as well. It’s a matter of accountability, of course, which is exactly what you have been pushing for among our employees. Its only fair, you see.”

Gia clicked her pen. “Feel free to contact us if you come up with any useful contributions or ideas that would actually help us advance in the future. Oh, and your belongings are being packed up and sent off to you as we speak so no need to come back in. And, there, your badge is disabled. Pleasure doing business, good day.” She hung up the phone and brushed her hair back, taking a deep breath before swiveling around to pin Tony with a bright but challenging stare.

He sat in wonder at the tiny pipsqueak that just faced off and fired the longest running board member since SI`s last turnaround. Words failed, so he just laughed and shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow. “See something you like, Stark, or are you only a genius 12% of the time?”

Pepper walked into the room as Tony`s jaw hit the floor. “You- you- what- you told her about that?” he sputtered.

Pepper laughed. “Of course I did, who did you take me for? I needed to make sure all my employees are prepared to have their work snatched out from under them by devious billionaires.”

The girls shared a smile as Tony huffed. Gia rose from Pepper`s chair, moving to grab a cup of tea from the side table as Pepper sat. 

“Also,” Tony continued. “She gets to call you Pepsi? First off, why didn’t I think of that? Second, what? I didn’t even know she existed and she already gets nickname privileges?!”

Gia leaned against the wall, sipping her tea. “That’s what happens when you revolve around your own little world, Stark. You miss out on the actual important things going on around you. I seem to recall stories of another redheaded assistant that you overlooked.”

She locked eyes with him over the rim of her mug, the staring contest intense. Pepper broke the tension by clearing her throat. 

“Is there something you wanted, Tony?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, I`d like to run through the recent changes in my absence and how we`re going to rework the system to give me ultimate privileges once again.”

Pepper sighed. “Great. Gia, can you go make rounds, check in with R&D, make sure they`re not dead yet, maybe let everyone know that Tony Stark is back so don’t take the last of the coffee grounds?”

She nodded brightly, slipping her heels back on. She tucked a gigantic curl behind her ear before winking at Tony. “Wouldn’t want our resident genius to get cranky, now would be?” She pinched his cheek as she sidled out the door.

“All your assistants hate me, Peps.” Tony groaned, rubbing the now sore spot on his face. Her laugh echoed as the door shut.

The second it closed, Tony opened his mouth only to have Pepper cut him off.

“Yes, I have an assistant now and her name is Gia. If you would have come out of your Science! bubble once and a while, you would know that she`s actually been employed here for about six months. Yes, she`s amazing. No, you can`t have her.”

Tony crossed his arms before making puppy dog eyes up at her. “Pwetty pwease?”

She sighed. “Maybe a little. Lord knows that you all are going to need damage control since you`re all barely functioning.”

She pulled out her StarkPad, flipping through files for Tony. “Just know that she is not a pushover. Think Natalie but louder and more verbally aggressive. As of a few minutes ago, she has cleaned out the entirety of the Board, as well as most of PR.”

Tony cocked his head. “Why Virginia Potts, did I detect a hint of pride? Is she another one of your pet projects?”

“I don’t know what you`re talking about, Stark.” Pepper deadpanned, shoving the specs under his gaze. Tony grinned; Pepper Potts had a habit of collecting and resurrecting strays. He tucked that information away before focusing on rewiring his system.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day because i`m excited about this story!
> 
> i dont know if tony and gia are endgame but theyre definitely going to be at least really close. 
> 
> its so exciting to start a new fanfiction. there`s so many bright and bubbly ideas swirling around and the possibilities are endless. gia is everything i aspire to be, fashion nonsense and all. i am so happy t create her character and share her with you, developing layers. (like an onion)
> 
> anywho! i hope you guys enjoyed! please comment because i am a needy soul hahaha. seriously though. stay safe out there, its a scary world. i love you all!


	3. Chapter Three: Oh, the Science! that can be done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets Gia and subsequently, another genius.

Bruce Banner was the next to really meet Gia and witness her in action.

After getting settled in his room, he decided to head on down to the labs to take a look at whatever SI was working on lately. He hoped he could get some background knowledge so he would be able to help Tony on the likely many Science! benders they would be having.

He walked into the labs, nodding at some of the exhausted R&D employees before making his way over to one of the tables at the far corner of the room. He sat down, pulling up specs and files on the laptop in front of him.

Some time later, he was groggily pulled from his research by a demanding voice, cutting through the Science! chatter.

“GUYS! Its Thursday! Why are there still Thursday cookies over here?”

He blinked, looking up to see Gia at the lab`s sustenance table, waving her hands at the lab rats. They started to stop their work and walk over as she continued talking.

“I left these here at least two hours ago and they`re not gone yet? We do this every Thursday, guys. Hungry tummies do not good Science! make.”

Bruce chuckled to himself at the young colorful woman admonishing the employees, who were now all congregated around the cookie container. He got up and made his way over to Gia, who`s outfit made her impossible to miss.

“So you bake them cookies every Thursday?” Bruce asked, leaning over to snatch a cookie.

She turned her bright eyes on him with a smile. “Yep! Its Thursday, they`re tired, they don’t want to be here, they`ve been working at the same problem since last Friday. Usually the sugar helps get those smart Science! motors going again and they can solve it by the end of the day, just in time to start a new project tomorrow.”

Bruce chewed on his chocolate chip cookie thoughtfully. “That’s really great, you should add the Stark-Banner lab to your rounds.”

Gia laughed. “You mean the Foster-Banner-Stark lab? Darcy and I will share, I guess.”

Bruce tilted his head in confusion. “Dr. Foster? You mean the astrophysicist who discovered the Einstein-Rosen Bridge?”

“Yeah, Dr. Jane Foster. She moved in about the same time I started working here. Her assistant Darcy Lewis and I share responsibility sometimes. Darcy is better at helping the Science! peeps with actual Science!. I just oversee cookie duties and making sure nothing blows up.”

Bruce blinked. “I had no idea that SI got her. I would have moved in weeks ago, months ago, if I had known that.” His brain started to run in excitement. Oh, all the Science! that could be done!

Gia laughed, watching Bruce daydream. “The three of you are going to cause so many problems, I can see it now. I might have to add Tuesday cookies to your schedule as well.”

He nodded emphatically. “You should do that. 100 percent. It would save Science!.” 

She tossed her curly hair and winked over her glasses. “I`ll see what I can do. Are you finding everything you need okay, Dr. Banner? Do you want me to take you to your lab?”

He went to shake his head but reconsidered. “Actually, yes. I might as well throw myself right in to the mess.”

She smiled and bounced. “Awesome! I`ll introduce you to Dr. Foster and Darcy!” As she led him out of the room, Bruce snagged two more cookies. Gia pretended not to notice as they entered the elevator.

“So there`s 93 floors in the Tower, floors 1-10 are PR, 11-20 are Legal, 21-35 are offices, 36-37 are staff break rooms and commodities, and 38-50 are R&D and the labs. Floors 51-93 are all personal; no employees have direct access unless Mr. Stark personally grants it to them. So 51-93 is where you will be living. You’ve seen most of the living spaces already, Stark showed you all of the rooms, yeah?”

Bruce nodded.

“Okay so the Foster-Banner-Stark lab takes up Floor 86.” The elevator dinged, sliding open as Gia finished talking. “FRIDAY automatically scans anyone trying to enter, no badges or ID scanning required.”

The door beeped and unlocked, Gia pushing it open as loud classical music poured out. Bruce stepped into the lab amid the blaring music, Gia hollering for FRIDAY to turn it down.

A petite woman with mousy brown hair stood scribbling away on the furthest whiteboard wall, already covered with calculations. Bruce`s heart skipped a beat from excitement. Science! 

He watched Gia walk over to another woman standing to the side, earbuds in. They looked like two halves of the same whole, both had glasses, ridiculous fashion sense, and frizzy hair, although the other woman`s was dark. She nodded before walking over to the scribbling woman.

Snapping her fingers, the music was shut off. “Janey-poo, my love?” she crooned.

The woman nodded, still distracted. “M-yeah?”

The Gia double pulled the dry erase marker out of her hand. “You have a new Science! friend. Now make friends and create Science!.” She pulled the woman away and over towards where Bruce and Gia stood.

“Hi, Dr. Banner, I`m Darcy Lewis.” She shook his hand. “And this-“ she shoved her friend forward. “-is Dr. Jane Foster. Say hello, Jane.”

Dr Jane Foster just blushed, staring openmouthed as Bruce mirrored her. 

“Hi, um, I`m such a huge fan of-“

“Your work on the Einstein-Rosen bridge-“

They spoke over each other before cutting off, as Gia and Darcy muffled giggles on the side. Once the assistants turned away, Bruce and Jane were able to strike up a conversation and quickly gravitated back towards the whiteboard wall to puzzle out equations.

Darcy turned to Gia. “So does Stark know about the change to the lab name yet?”

Gia laughed. “No, not yet. Though he will soon enough. Do you think we should get it engraved over the entrance?”

As if on cue, a flustered Tony Stark stumbled into the lab. “FOSTER! This was my lab first! Bruce, how could you do me like this?” His mournful expression shuttered when he caught sight of the two scheming women laughing.

He froze. “Oh no, no, no, no, I have heard stories! The two of you cannot team up, no!”

Gia walked over to Tony and pressed a coffee cup into his hand. “Too late, Stark. But you`re getting Cookie Tuesdays and Thursdays so don’t complain. You`re lucky I like Banner.”

By the time she left the room, Tony was already submerged in the Science! with the other two geniuses, leaving Darcy to damage control while Gia went back up to Floor 93 to reconvene with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, another chapter because inspiration bunnies are populating!  
> we love the Science! trio and I`m so excited. also, darcy and gia are awesome.
> 
> yes to thursday cookies.  
> also, Pepper having the top floor of the tower for her base of operations is such a flex. yas queen.
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying this story! i know that im enjoying writing it! stay safe out there, love you guys!


End file.
